Camp Hell
by MissMelody21
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is going to camp. She knows no one there and is worried that everybody will think she's a weirdo, but what she doesn't know is the she's probably the normalest there. HinataGaara and others. M for langued.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

_Another story, yay me! Dude I am so excited about this story, why? No idea! I guess it's the hype of a new story, or maybe all that coffee I drank. Wait a minute, do I drink coffee. **Pondering thought. **No, I don't, well…… that's strange, wait a minute what was I talking about._

_Hinata: The new story._

_Oh yes, yes. Thank you, wait a minute, wait the hell are you doing._

_Hinata: Just start the story already…………please._

_Whatever._

_Disclaimer: I am so poor I can't even pay attention **corny, I know **let alone Naruto._

_P.S. This story is strange, nobody is a ninja, just normal people, well as normal as they can get without major changes._

_

* * *

Hinata POV_

I don't have many friends, only 2 to be exact. Kiba, the overprotective dog lover, and Shino, the mysterious bug observer. I've known them since I was a little girl. They always tell me I'm too nice to be unpopular, and unwanted, but I'm just to shy and weak to go up and start talking to people I don't know. I always freeze up, or blush, and of course stutter. So in summary me + new people HELL!

And of course my loving **not, **father is forcing me to go to some god for sakken camp, where none of my friends will be and I'll be probably hiding behind something the whole time to escape the evil strangers.

"This is Bull! Doesn't he get the fact I have Simple Plan Tickets? SIMPLE PLAN TICKET!"

"Kiba, it's alright, you can just go without me."

"GO WITHOUT YOU, are you mad women, I can't go with only Bug Nerd that would be more boring than watching flies die!"

_Glare_

"Well you'll just have to cope without me, OK"

"OK, OK, so how long is this camp anyways?"

"Well……………………. 8 weeks."

_Kiba Dies_

I was trying to comfort the now crying Kiba when all of a sudden I found myself in the air and being walked off with.

"Shino what are you doing?"

"Kidnapping you."

"Why?"

"Cause there's no way in hell you're going to leave me with that spas for eight weeks."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help what my father decides."

"…………… Damn that dad of yours. Well this is going to be the crappiest summer ever. Me and Kiba being depressed, while you're off being a girly girl in some pink, fluffy-."

"Well actually, it's a girl _and _boy camp."

_Shino and Kiba Die_

"Well, I better be going, I'll see you both before I leave tomorrow, right?"

"Damn straight!"

_Shrug_

It was evening when I finally got home. Since all of my stuff was backed and ready to go, I decided to go straight to bed but my dad thought differently.

"Hinata, come see in my office."

I braced myself for a long lecture when I walked into the plain and yet creepy office and sat down.

"Now Hinata, while at this camp you are to meet no one in an intimate way or have a relationship, though I doubt that something like that would happen to you, but still, if I find out that you met anybody at that camp in a more then friend way than you might as well think of yourself not a part of this family."

'**Please, don't tempt me.' **I thought to myself as I wondered into my room. Jumping half way across the room to the bed, ignoring the vain cries of her cat that was now being smothered to death. I slowly went to sleep wondering what would happen to me tomorrow.

_

* * *

Dude that has to be the shortest chapter I have ever written for a story, but it was good, I hope. One little detail, every bodies 17 years old. Another is when I say Shino andKiba die, I mean they become overly shocked, got it. One more thing, **PLEAZE REEEEVVVIIIEEEWWWWW!**_


	2. Bus Ride

Bus Ride

_Oh, my gosh, I got so many reviews, I nearly fainted. Yes, I changed the Genre from drama to comedy; don't worry there be drama just not in the very beginning. Anyways, this has, yes, Gaara in it, yay!_

_

* * *

Hinata POV_

Today is the day that the dreaded carriage will come and risk me away to Hell. Though I ways given many heartfelt and yet quiet goodbyes, **cha, in my dreams maybe.**

"Hinata there is still a chance that we can totally miss the bus by 'accident'."

"No Kiba, I'm going to camp like it or not, so say goodbye or get out of here."

"OK, OK."

_LICK_

"Ewww, what hell was that for!"

"You told me to say goodbye and I did."

I forgot that goodbye in Kiba langue is a big slobbery lick on the face. Knowing I wouldn't see him again for at least 8 weeks, I gave him a quick lick on the cheek. Then a miracle happened, Kiba went silent, though he was still grinning like an idiot, he was silent.

Then came Shino. All he did was give me a quick hug and whisper "You only have to call and we'll be there," and ran like the wind.

And then dear old dad, **'maybe he'll get all sentimental and beg me not to go.'**Why I ever thought that might happen, was past me. Come on, junk like the only happened in Disney Land, or world, I could never remember. All my dad did to say goodbye was give me a cold ass stare and say "remember" and walked off.

Finally, it came the time to leave and venture onto the dreaded bus. As I walked into it the smell of throw-up came to my nose, I was about to run off like Kiba had suggested, but then remembering 'the stare' I ran on to the bus ignoring the horrible odor. There was commotion everywhere, it was terrifying, but I'd be damned if I walked off this bus right now.

So I walked searching for a seat, I guess I wasn't watching were I was going cause I practically fell on some guy with Raven hair and piercing black eyes.

"O-Oh, I- I'm so sorry. I w-wasn't watching where I-I was going."

"Whatever," is all he said.

"SASUKE!" said a very loud girl 3 seats behind them, the boy seemed to run at the sound of the girl's voice, and I don't blame him either, it was horrifying.

As I walked past the seats I felt my wrist be grabbed and pull me in. It was the girl who had been calling after that, now terrified, boy. She was blond and wore a purple shirt and skirt.

"Listen here white eyes, Sasuke's mine, so don't get any ideas."

**White Eyes? Well isn't that original. **Then I suppose she saw this Sasuke move, because she yelled out in her horrible voice "SASUKE!" and loosened her grip on me. I took the chance and made my escape from her death grip. I heard her scream at me as I left and then felt a small object hit my head, I look. She had thrown some lipstick at me and now had an evil smile on her face. **Note to Self: Kill Blond Bitch!**

I looked every where but there was no more seats open, they were either taken or '_reserved' _for Sasuke. **Goddammit, this really is the camp from hell, you see. There's the horrible odor, the screeches of tormented souls, oh and don't forget the evil blond she-devil. **

It took longer than I would have liked it but, I finally saw an open seat, and nearly jump on it making sure no one claimed it for themselves, but then I saw who I was sitting next to and realized why it was open. It was some weird dude, with red hair and black lining around his eyes. Just looking at him I could tell he wasn't the most mentally stable person, so I immediately dove my head into the newest Harry Potter Book, making no contact with him at all.

Almost 15 minutes passed when I noticed the boy had turned his attention from the window to me. I could feel his arctic cold stare go there me, until I couldn't help but react.

"H-h-h-hello."

_Stare_

"I-I'm H-H-Hinata H-Hyuuga, y-you are?"

_Stare_

"I-is t-t-there s-something y-y-you n-needed."

_Look away_

**Well that was one hell of a conversation, now wasn't it? **I went back to my book , only to be disturbed by the smell of smoke 3 minutes later, in alert mode now I quickly look up to see the boy sitting next to me smoking. I was about to ask him to put it out, when a very evil, yet genius, idea accrued in my head including the smokes and a blond she-devil.

_

* * *

Gaara POV_

Damn I hate this bus, damn I hate this place, damn I hate my life. I still don't understand how Temari got me on this damned bus. I need a smoke. **Ah, that's so much better.**

_Tap, tap._

"What!" I barked.

It was the girl that had been sitting next to me, she was pointing to my cigarette stash, **maybe she wants one**. At that thought my eyes widened, the girl didn't look like a smoker, she looked more like a nun on a holiday, but still I gave her a few secretly, but still curios with why she wanted one I whispered, "What are you going to do them with?"

She looked at me and blushed; under her breath I heard one word, "R-R-Revenge."

"Are you sure the Nuns won't shun you for that." I said with a smirk on my face.

She just blushed and looked as innocent as a new born baby. Her hand suddenly shot up. **Oh shit, she's not going to rat on me, is she?**

"Yes?" asked one of the counselors.

**No, No, No, Nooooooooooooooooooooo!**

"I-I lost s-something on t-the floor, c-c-can I g-get u-up to s-search for i-it."

"Of course, I'm happy to see that some people on this bus have manners."

**What the hell is she thinking? **I watched as she started to crawl on the floor, she seemed to in one motion drop all the cigarettes, except for one in some, girl's bag and ran up to the counselor she had spoken to before.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

_Nod "No" Holds up smoke._

_Gasped._

"Where did you find this!"

_Point_

"Thank you, now will you return to your seat."

All I heard after that was the girl and counselor screaming at each other, then it got real quiet. I looked back to the girl; she wasn't reading her Harry Potter book. She was smiling at me, I looked away.

An hour later everything was back to normal, well at least it was until I felt a light weight fall on my side. It was the girl, she had fallen asleep. It gave me the time to look her over without being called a perve, she was nice. She was good portioned, had a really nice figure, and lovely long hair. I couldn't help but play with it a little. **What was her name again? Um… … Hinata.** The name suited her, it was cute like her.I slapped myself mentally at the word _cute_. **Cute, no … … no, more like … … … fragile. **I nodded at this thought.

I thought some more, not moving my hand from her hair, I should have though, maybe then she wouldn't have known I touched it.

"W-why is y-your h-hand in my h-hair?

"It just is."

"OK, M-mister."

"Gaara."

I turn to look her in the eyes, they were wonderful. Her eyes looked so innocent, and peaceful, nothing like mine.

"OK everyone were here, now get out!"

Hinata starts to walk off, I follow her. As we walk the steep steps of the bus Hinata trips and starts to fall, I catch her.

_Hinata: Tomato Blush_

**This should be an interesting summer.**

_

* * *

The chapter it's finally done, yes. Woohoo, go me, go me. Now you go, and leave me some **REVIEWS!**_


	3. Her Crush, His Roommate

Her Crush and His Roommate

_Yes, Reviews, Oh yeah. I just want to say that the whole, Gaara smoking thing is going to be very important in a future chapter, guess how. Also there shall be no SasuSaku in this fic, not even a bit. So let's get this show on the road._

_

* * *

Hinata POV_

**Yes I have escaped the bus of torcher, **I thought to myself. It had only been about ten minutes after getting of the bus and into this hell hole, and I was still a little dazed about the events on the bus. The strange thing was that the image of the strange boy with red hair kept on playing over and over in my head, but then a familiar voice came to hearing and all those images just disappeared.

"Hey!"

It was Naruto, my long time crush, and supposedly true love. **He's here, he's really here.**

"Hey, what's up, um … … Hinata was it."

_Nod/Blush _

"Happy to see someone I know here."

_More Blushing_

"Well see you around."

_Small wave/Kind of scary tomato blush_

I was so happy that Naruto noticed me that I didn't even give a rat's ass that he barely remembered my name and looked sorta spooked.

Remembering that I still had to get unpacked, I started towards my cabin, praying to god I wouldn't be rooming with the bitch from the bus. I was wonderfully relieved when I saw a happy and friendly looking pinkette in the cabin room.

"Hi, I'm Sakura."

"H-H-Hinata."

"Oh Hinata, I bet well be the best of friends."

**She's nice.**

"As long as you stay away from Sasuke that is."

**And creepy.**

After that little episode, my mind started to wonder like usual, but not to where it usually went. Instead of seeing warm blue eyes, and blond hair, I saw cold green eyes and red hair. **Why can't I get this guys image out of my mind? What was his name again, um … … … Gaara. **A warm sensational feeling crawled up my spine at the very thought of the boys name.

I didn't understand this feeling, so I decided to ignore it the best I could. Then the images of Naruto came rushing in and a small smile graced my lips.

_

* * *

Gaara POV_

I was in my cabin, already unpacked, and just laying around like usual when the door burst open. I jumped up in a fighting poise.

"No need to be afraid my new youthful friend, I come in peace."

I took a really good look at the stranger. He was in a really creepy and tight green jumpsuit and then there came his face … …

_Gaara dies (on the inside)_

"I'm so happy to be in such a youthful place, with so many youthful people."

I, of course was silent and emotionless on the outside, though my mind was quite the opposite. **Oh My GOD! His face, it's, it's horrible! And his eyebrows … … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Then the door slammed open again, I was happily relieved to see that the person wasn't another bushy browed, deformed, green suited weirdo, but I was also disappointed that it was instead a blond haired, blue eyed, short, and overly hyper guy in an orange and black sweat suit. His annoyingly happy face soon transformed in shock.

"Shit dude, you have the two biggest caterpillars I've ever seen on your face." He all of a sudden jump on mister Brows and tried ripping off what the blond guy thought were caterpillars.

**Doesn't that idiot realize that those 'caterpillars' are really brow boys eyebrows?**

"Hey, blond munchkin, you do realize that those are really his eyebrows."

"Oh … … … … really? Sorry about that dude"

"No problems, I'm always happy to see such youthfulness directed toward others."

"I'm Naruto."

"I'm Rock Lee."

_Wink/Teeth Glitter_

"Gaara." I said under my breath.

Then all of a sudden the speaker in our cabin went off, "Hello campers, I want all you new arrivals to come over to the flag pole, bye now."

So we started out of the cabin, me walking solemnly, while Naruto was skipping ahead and Lee going on about some youthful shit. **This camp fucking sucks. **I thought to myself as I neared the flag pole. There were only two figures there, one was a strange pinkette, and the other was a smaller, vaguely familiar blue haired one. The blue one slowly turned in my direction, in a wonderfully slow motion, with a slight blush on her cheeks. A small warm sensation ran throw my body. **Damn!**

_

* * *

Hinata POV_

There he was again, the boy from the bus, staring right at me. I felt an over load of flutters in my stomach, more than I had ever experienced before. I had to use all my will power to look in the direction of Naruto. When I finally did the flutters almost immediately shrunk, I was disappointed in how insignificant the feeling felt.

Almost immediately I felt a angry glare start up from Gaara and before I knew it, Naruto was on the ground wailing and holding stomach and an angry Gaara standing over me.

_

* * *

Well that was an interesting way to end the chapter now wasn't it, Oh yeah and one more thing, please … … …** RRRRRREEEEEEEVVVIIIIIIEEEWWWWWWWWWW!**_


	4. Rules, Regulation, & a Swimming Lesson

Rules, Regulations, & A Swimming Lesson

_Dudes, I'm back, and ready to hit the writing board, now we left of with a very jealous, and confused Gaara, now lets see what going on in the world of Camp Hell._

_

* * *

Gaara POV _

**What the HELL! Why did she look away from me, why did I just punch Naruto in the stomach because of it, wait a minute, why do I care! **As the realization of my actions, my anger slowly disappeared.

"Um ... ... sorry about that."

After that I made my big escape, bad idea. Hinata had started running tothe crying Naruto, with the pinkette at her side, comforting him, which annoyed me more thanever(why, NO IDEA!). I had set myself in a nearby tree watching her help the blond, retarded oompa loompa, get up as he announced his horrible pain which caused me to glare more, for some strange reason, but I shrugged it off in a matter of secondsand joined the sudden crowd. At the appearance of a crowd,Naruto was already up and jumping like an idiot in a matter of seconds**. So much for never ending pain.**

Minutes later 4 strange counselors appeared, 1 a women with red eyes, wearing almost all bandages. 2 a normal looking dude with a smoke hanging out of his mouth. 3 some guy that had his whole face covered, except for his left eye and white hair. He was also holding one of those porn books. 4 the last one looked ... oh no. I looked in the direction of Brows Lee, or was it Rock Lee? Anyway, they looked exactly the same. **Shit, they're multiplying. **

"Well come campers to camp Helling." said the man with the mask.

**God, even they know this place is hell.**

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Kakashi ."

"I am Kurenai."

"Asuma."

"And I, of course I'm Gai, hello youthful people."

_Good Guy pose_

"Go Gai sensei." screamed Lee.

**How could they put me in the same room with a wacko like that. I kill guys like my him. **

The masked one started, "Now allow us to explain the rules to you all, first, there shall be no sexual content in the cabin," **Duh, oh wait there's more **,"Be creative instead, there are plenty of other places to do the nasty than some boring bed."

I could swear I saw a little glint in his eye

"Second rule, you will listen to use at all times." the woman was talking now.

A hand shot up.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Um, what if one of the counselors tells us to screw them, do we listen to them?"

"Good question, this leads us to our third rule, nobody listens to Kakashi, not even you boys."

"Hey, Kurenai, even I have standards on who I f--k, OK."

"Kakashi, you and I both know that you could find pleasure in screwing anything."

"Well if it's anything like you in bed, than hell yeah."

The smoker jumped in attack mode at the statement, "Say that again bastard, and I'll kick your horny ass into the next country!"

"Like to see you try, pansy virgin!"

"I am not a virgin!"

"Yeah right, your as much of a player, as I'm a nun."

"I'll kick both your asses if if you don't shut up!" screamed the women.

**Issues much.**

"Anyways, the final rule is that no one is to go into the forest after dark without a buddy."

In the corner of my eye I thought I saw the same tinkle in Kakashi's eye as earlier.

"Now we will meet here tomorrow morning for one of the many activities here at camp, swimming."

**Great, water.**

We soon returned to our cabin, Naruto being as loud as ever.

"I can't wait to for tomorrow, it's going to be awesome, won't it Gaara?"

"No."

"Oh come on Gaara, get into the youthful spirit, like Naruto."

"1, If I wanted to be like Naruto all I have to do is bang my head against the wall until I loose most of my brain cells, 2, water sucks ass, 3, nobody asked you, clone."

"How dare you make fun of my devotion to Gai sensei, he is the coolest guy on earth, he is so cool that he could rival with north pole!"

Naruto spoke up, "Lee, if you ask me, Kakashi is way cooler than Gai."

"How dare you say that perve is better than Gai, Gai is much more youthful!"

"Gai is creepy to the full power. Gaara, who do you like better, Bushy Brows Sr. or Kakashi?"

"For all I care they can both go to hell, oh wait there already here."

"Well if you as-."

"Shut the f--k up you two and go to bed!" I screamed.

"Screw you Gaara!"

"I said shut the F--K up, damn it!"

After that it was pretty much silent, well except for Naruto's stupid snoring, and Lee's continuous muttering about youth crap**. Think good thoughts, think blood, think torchering, think Hinata, yeah, wait NO, I mean more blood, yes blood, bloodis good**. I fell asleep after that, wondering what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

_Hinata POV_

I had a nice rest, though Sakura's obsessive chanting to her Sasuke shrine did keep me up for a while, it was a OK. That was before I found my little sister's present.

I had started to look for the one piece bathing suit, but instead I found the smallest bikini in the world, I also noticed the card attached to it.

_Dear Sister,_

_The time of your virgin Mary act is over, show a little skin for once in a while, don't worry daddy will neverknow._

_Love, Hanabi_

_P.S. Bonk a super hot guy for me, K._

It amazed me how much a 12 year old was able to be so perverted, but seeing I had no other choice I slipped it on.

"Sakura is my bathing suit to revealing?"

"No, that's probably what all the girls will be wearing."

She was right, it was almost insulting how many girls looked like they belonged in alley ways or street corners. Though every girl looked like me, I was still conscious about myself so I kept the towel wrapped around me, bad idea. Since the towel was obviously to big, I soon tripped, pulling some poor soul down with me, probably Sakura, but instead of pink hair and warm eyes, I got red hair and a cold stare, Gaara was on top of me.

_

* * *

_

_Garra POV_

I was annoyed by all the tramps that walked around in there skimpy bathing suits. **God this is just stupid, not to mention ugly, and disgusting**. I was just walking when all of a sudden I was pulled down. It was Hinata. I simply got up like it wasn't a big deal, cause it wasn't. Then I reached out my hand to help her up, that to wasn't a big deal. Then her towel slid of her shoulders, showing more than enough goddess like skin to bring any sensible man to his knees.

I suddenly felt faint, and soon found myself falling into the water, I blacked out after that.

_

* * *

Dude that was pretty sweet, I guess. I also demand at least 10 reviews before I start to getting on the next chapter. _


	5. Apologies

Apologies

_I nearly fainted at the sight of my reviews, wow you guys must really love this story (I've read the reviews) or I'm just that threatening. Anyways lets see here's a hint, Gaara has a teddy bear.__

* * *

_

_Gaara POV_

I awoke in the most whitest, plainest, and irritating room in the world, with a women who had more hair on her upper lip than my Granny (Trust me that's a lot) leaning over me, Lee and Naruto were to my side.

"You seem alright now honey, you can go with your little friends." the women waved us of.

"Youthfulness has brought you back to life my friend, and all because of awesome, youthful Gai sensei!"

**'What is that idiot talking about, and what happened to Hinata?**

"Wheres Hinata!"

"Hello to you to, and don't worry your little eye candy is safe in her room, she kind of fainted when you fell into the water," Naruto said with a strange smirk on his face.

"She not my eye candy!"

"Whatever you say, anyways don't you want to know how you were saved."

Naruto's smirk seemed to grow more and more as the subject was brought up, and the more it grew, the more annoyed I got.

"The wonderful, youthful Gai jumped in the water himself, pulled you out and then performed-."

"Now, Gaara listen carefully to this part."

**'Why do I have the worst feeling that I won't like this.'**

"Than the youthful Gai showed of his massive skill by performing CPR on you."

It took me a few minutes until the thought finally reached the top of my head, **'Wait a minute doesn't that mean he ... Noooooo!'**

"Shit, Shit, Shit." Was all I said as I ran at the speed of light to the nearest toilet, planning to barf up all the, I guess you can say 'Gai cuties', from my body.

I could hear Naruto's incredibly loud, and irritating laughter as I looked into the toilet and the mush that had appeared in it. **'Dude, it looks like George Clooney.'** And I heard the same laughter on the way back to cabin, I also heard a similar chuckle through out that night.

I decided right then and there I would stay away from Hi- I mean that Hyuuga, **'It's better that way for her and me.** My plan worked for 5 days then our retarded counselors had to do something really f--ked.

"Now today instead of swimming and arts & crafts, we'll be hiking around the forest in pars, first will be Sasuke& Naruto."

I heard a bunch of cries of "NO!" behind me, but the one that bothered me the most was one that came from a certain white eye girl. I glared as I watch her gaze fondly at Naruto, nearly throwing up in my mouth.

**'What the hell!'**

"Next shall be Gai & Lee?"

"I want to show the world How youthful I can be."

**'No you want to go so, you can make out with Lee without anybody noticing."**

I was already annoyed at the thought of being stuck with some snobby, bitchy, trampy, little-.

"Next shall be Gaara & Hinata."

**'Never mind.'**

"S-s-shall w-we go G-g-g-gaara."

"Hm." _+ shrug._

I made no contact with the Hyuuga at all, thinking it was better that way, it wasn't.

* * *

_Hinata POV_

I couldn't stand the silence that had engulfed them since the stupid hike started which got me pissed, and then there was also the fact that I was already pissed at him from before. I didn't mind my father ignoring me, HELLI didn't mind that Naruto ignored me, but for a reason unknown to myself, just the thought of Gaara ignoring me, really got me going.

**'Why does he think he can ignore me like I'm not alive, well all I can do now is accept it, I guess, wait ah minute, NO! I won't allow Gaara to become another Naruto, especially not if there's a possible friendship here. I'll be damned if I let Gaara get away!'**

"G-g-gaara, I was w-wondering if I d-did something w-wrong."

"No."

"T-then w-why are you i-i-ignoring me."

"I just am."

"I k-k-know I'm u-useless, and a-all but can you p-p-please l-look past that."

"Your not useless

"T-t-t-tell that to m-my b-bastard of a f-father."

"Hinata, I ignore you cause it's for the best."

**'Best, for who? You, you selfish red-headed bastard.'**

"I-I'm sorry f-for ever bringing it up, I p-promise I won't disturb you a-a-again."

I felt kind of bad, hurt maybe, but I knew I would shake it off soon, **'God I hope so.'**

_Really loud horn _"Come on in campers."

* * *

_Gaara POV_

**'I am the ass of the universe. 'For the best', what am I some Dr. Phil wannabe!**

I sulked all the way to my cabin, where I fell into a deep depression, deep enough for Naruto to notice. **'Am I really that obvious?'**

"So what's wrong, don't tell me, your little eye candy reject you or something?"

"I am an ass, that's what wrong."

"No shit. Anyways, what did you do to finally realize this fact."

"I've been ignoring Hinata, and I made it so she thinks I hate her or something."

"Well why did ignore her in the first place."

"Cause I'm a horrible person. I've been to jail three times in the past year, I've tried to kill 6 people, and I made my Grandma cry! I also know that I'll end up just hurting Hinata."

"Well in that case, I guess you'll have to live the fact that Hinata will hate you forever, and from what you have just told me, you'll probably kill yourself because of it."

**'Damn it, he's right.**'The thought made me even more depress, I even started to cuddle my little teddy bear, that's when I saw a spark in Naruto's eyes.

"Let me have your bear, for a minute."

"Why-?"

"Just give me the damn bear, dumb ass."

"OK, OK, here."

Naruto grabbed my bear, and took some crap in his bag out and run into the bathroom, it was about an hour later when he finally came out. He handed me my bear, or at least I thought it was. The bear he handed me had pink ribbons, and other frilly things.

"Why did you fag up my bear."

"Dude, Hinata will love this, and she will totally forgive for being a dumb ass."

"Are you sure about this, because if you're not, then prepare to get your munchkin ass kicked."

"This will work, Believe It."

**'It better work.' **I ran frantically to her cabin, since it was already dark and they would call lights out any time now. In a matter of minute, I was at her door, banging my fist agianistit 'Probably** not the smartest thing to do.' **The door slowly started to open, to reveal pale eyes.

"G-g-gaara?"

"Hinata I'm really sorry for being an ass-hole to you, forgive me." I held out my, well now her, bear in front of me, nearly shoving it into her. After that I ran, not wanting to see something that indicated she hated me to much, to forgive.

After sprinting about 20 feet away from Hinata, I dared to look back, she was cuddling the bear. My heart skipped a beat right then.

* * *

_That was a cute ending if you ask me, and also the ransom is the same as last time to, 10 reviews for the next chapter._


	6. Midnight Lunatics

Midnight Lunatics

_DAAAAAAAAAAANNNGGGG! That was fast, not me updating, your reviews. Sorry for the late update but please don't bitch, I have a good reasonmy cat just died from liver disease and thats why I dedicate this chapter to her, my Lil-Snow T-T__. So lets get the show on the road. _

* * *

_Hinata POV _

I was the happiest girl on the face of the earth, I was so happy that I didn't even realize (or care) that the bear smelled like smoke and piss _(I'll explain later) _or that it had to be the most faggalicous bear ever, it even beat those ones that you see in stores everywhere during Valentines day, now that's what I call faggy, but this bear was so pimped up that you'd think it belonged on one of those street corners. '**With all those ladies that I sometimes catch Father buying- oh I mean speaking 'business' with. **

"Hey Hinata, whatcha got there?"

"O-oh nothing, just a g-gift from G-gaara." I felt a slight blush creep up my neck.

"Oh, you got that look on your face."

"W-what look?" **What look, there's a look now?**

"That 'look', you know like the oneI get when I smell Sasuke's hair while he's asleep."

**'Oh my god, do I look like I'm mental?'**

After a few minutes of awkward (and freaky) silence we soon heard banging on the wall, "Damn it forehead, I didn't just hear you say Sasuke's name, it's MINE!"

**Alert the clinics, another one of their patience has gone on the loose.**

Sakura went to for the door.

"S-sakura where a-are you g-going?"

"I'm going to gorip offthat pigshair, and shoved it upit's nose!"

**Screw the clinics, alert the navy's, these bitches are going to ruuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbllleeeeeeee.**

Before you could say"crazy bitch coming in." Sakura had disappeared from the doorway, and then there were screams, a fairly scared Ten ten soon arrived.

"They must of forgotten there lunatic pills."

"Y-yeah." I started to relax more with a sane person in the room.

"Hey Hinata, where'd you get the Homo bear?"

"It's not a HOMO!" I scared myself with the volume of my voice.

"It's from Gaara isn't, oh that's so cute."

"R-really?" I started to hug the bear again.

"Just make sure you don't f--k him to soon or he might just get bored."

"I-I w-would n-never-."

"Sure you wouldn't."

"Who's f--king who?" said a very banged up Sakura.

"Gaara & Hinata."

"N-no I a-am n-."

"Sure your not." said both of the girls as they snickered.

**Hey, where's the Miss Hilton wannabe?**

"W-wheres Ino."

"Lying on your floor unconscious." a slight smirk appeared on a Sakura's face.

"It's a miracle, you've shut the crazy whore up."

"N-night Ten ten."

"Night Hinata, other crazy whore."

"Night Ten ten."

Ten ten made her exit, ... ...the selfish bitch.

"So your screwing a guy eh, well whats he like_."Wink Wink_

"I-I h-haven't even thought of t-things like t-that, nor d-done them." I nearly screamed.

**We all can't be sluts, now can we.**

"What are you, scared that the nun community will find out and banish you."

**Why does everybody think I'm a nun? So what I can keep myself in my pants, it's not like a f--king conspearasy, or something.**

"And Hinata."

"Y-yes."

"Make sure you use these." _throws a pack of condoms at me._

"O ... ... K." That's all I said, but what I wanted to say was. **Ewwwwww, sick bitch, why would you have these here, oh I know, so you can go and rape Sasuke.**

I went straight to bed after that, listening to Sakura's chanting to the 'Sasuke Shrine' while I simply cuddle the faggish bear. It smelt nice, nice like Gaara (still ignoring the smell of smoke and piss). The smell sent a shiver of sensation down my spine, it felt like, ... like ... like.

**Oh Shit**

* * *

Yay, the bear smelled like smoke and piss, why? Well lets see, Gaara should probably had the bear since he was a baby, and if you know baby's the way I do, then you would know that they're basically piss fountains, and the smoke, well he does doesn't he. Since you all are so quick with the reviews and I'm so evil _(does Dr. Evil pinkie finger thing) _the ransom is being raised to 13 reviews. MMMMHHHHAAAAAA HA HA HA _cough cough._


	7. Fieldtrip

Field Trip

_OMG, I must say you people are awesome, I can't believe I could make a story this popular (please tell me it's popular) damn! Anyways thanks for being so understanding with me updating so late, and just because of that I'm not going to give you a ransom. ;) Also I'm wondering if you guys thought it would be a good idea to start another story, I mean I've been having this idea nipping at me for a while now and it's starting to piss me off, but I also don't know if it would be a good idea to start another story, so tell me what you think, K _:) _Oh hey, thank you all for a 100 reviews, you guys are agian,awesome._

_Gaara POV_

Two days had past since the teddy bear and things were going good, I had said hi to Hinata every chance I got, but it seemed she always disappeared before I got into any real conversation with her, but today is going to different, I can feel it in my cigarettes. According to the counselors today was a special day, we were taking a field trip to the local town **Why visiting a place filled with 40 year old virgins, high school druggies, teenage preggies, and god knows what, is special, don't know. I bet it was Kakashi's idea, wouldn't put it past him. **

I wanted to find her as fast as I could and I would have if it wasn't for some blond idiot, "Hey Gaara, looking for something?"

"Mm."

"I'll take that as a yes. Now lets see is it a certain store?"

_Nod "No"_

"Is it one of the counselor?"

_Nod "No"_

"Gai's Mini Me?"

_Nod "No"_

"A really hot mechanic not wearing a shirt."

"What!"

**Were the hell did that come from?**

"Well then maybe that-."

"It's Hinata you dope!"

"Oh,... well that would have been my next guess if you had let me finish."

**Sure, just keep on telling yourself that nincompoop.**

Naruto stomped off after that, and I started my search for my pearled eyed princess. 10 minutes past and no Hinata.

"Where could she beeeeee-!"

_Fall_

I landed softer than expected on my back and as I get up I realized my back feels both heavier and warmer than before but I didn't wonder about it, all I was thinking about was how I would find Hinata and sweep her off her feet. 20 minutes later and still no Hinata! Just a bunch of old people, really, REALLY smelly old people!

**God Damn, somebody needs there diaper changed.**

"Hey young-in, you got something on your back, there."

I ignore the old man and keep on walking, hoping that Hinata would be right around the corner. I start to feel tense as the minutes go by and still no sign off her existence has been discovered. **The Hell, how is it technically possible for somebody as gorgeous as Hinata not to stick out among these butt-ugly women. **

"Hello big boy."

**Speak of the hoe.**

I turned to a rather... chubby women, wearing too small of a skirt, and too tight of a shirt for any comfort or class, she also wore way too much make-up, she was too much of everything horrifying in the world.

"For the right price I could give you the ride of your, so what do you say?"

"I say NO!"

"Oh come on, you can't say you don't want some of Miss. Nastilicous."

"I can, I did, and I'll do it again, NO!"

"Fine mister eye-liner, be a little virgin, but don't come back to me when you feel suddenly turned on and got nobody to f--k."

**Oh, the bitch did not just comment on my eyeliner, come on is it my fault that when I was young I couldn't sleep, f--k no. **I could of killed the rude, classes prostitute but I thought better and just turned my back, and then I heard snickers, really annoying snickers, which got me boiling mad and the fact that the town had a horrible odor did not help my anger, so in short terms, nobody will be riding that whore anymore.

I decided that maybe she was in the forest, 30 minutes later and nothing, Nada, zip, zero, no pearled eyed princess. The only sign of life was the chipmunk that stole the peanuts in my pocket, and after that wouldn't leave me alone. It was then that I realized my deep hatred for chipmunks, and anything like a chipmunks, furry, annoying, a pain in the ass, and **EVIL!**

I was ready to cuss out the idiotic rodent when I heard a scream, a very familiar scream, to familiar, I started to run towards the sound and there I finally found Hinata. I would of been jumping for joy at that moment, if it wasn't for the rather large figure standing over her. Being the lovesick freak I was, I, instead of thinking of what I should, ran right into battle.

"Leave her alone you fat bastard!"

_Really ugly fat guy turns to me._

"Oh yeah, give me one good reason to Mr. Leprecon."

"This is why!"

I start to run towards the man, only to be knocked down by his immense stomach, now totally pissed, I went at the man agian, he did something kind of strange as I went at him though. Turned his very massive behind in my direction and before I knew it I was being crushed between the fat man two cheeks, and not the one on his face either.

**Come on Gaara think, think, what to do to this fool, I know, throw the evil chipmunk at him.** And you wanna know what, I really enjoyed the fat ass get his eyes scratched out by a mental chipmunk, I also enjoyed the sight of him running away screaming for his mommy.

"G-gaara, t-thank you so m-much."

"No biggy."

**She looooves me, she loooooves me.**

"M-may I a-ask you s-something Gaara."

"Whatever."

**She has to be wanting to ask me out.**

"W-why, W-why-."

**Come on spit it out.**

"G-gaara ... why do you have dog shit all over your back?"

...TT...

_My God, dude, that was ... interesting, oh hey review please._


	8. Unwanted Visitors

Unwanted Visitors

_I am back, and with vengeance, mwhhhhaaaa ha, ha, ha. Okay, I'm done, now lets recap. In the last chapter, Gaara got all super hero with Hinata, and excepted her to fall head over heels for him, instead she asks him why he had dog shit all over his back, XD. Now if you want a clue about the chapter, look at the f--king title. Also I haven't said this in a I while, but I own nothing _

_

* * *

Gaara POV _

Two days, two horrible days, two shitty, horrible, idiotic, loud days, since the field trip incident but now that was over. Thank the lord that Naruto has such a short memory. Now I can go on with my life, as the awesome punk that no one messes, unless they want their balls cut off. Now I can go on with my plan, which is taking Hinata off her feet with my good looks and having a long, lustful, and loving, make out session, I can feel the boner already. There is no one who can embarrass me now.

_Knock, knock_

**I was not expecting the blond idiot to be back so soon. I hope he brought back some playboy; I cannot wait for next month edition. **I am sorry to say, that the figure was not, blonde-haired person, nor a midget.** Finally when it seems that no one in the world could find a way to embarrass me more than I have already been, and then they come along.**

"Whats up, Lil-Bro?"

"Fucking Batman!"

"Now that's no way to greet your big bother."

"It is when he forces you to go to some god for shaken camp."

"Oh come, don't tell me you haven't made at least one friend."

"Well … yes, but that's not the point-."

."Oh Gaara got himself a little friend, who is it, who is it?"

"Her name is-."

"Her name, eh. Well it seems the impossible has happen, our little Gaara, is getting himself some ass, now tell me Gaara, what way do you like the best."

**Why do I not like sound of that.**

"By way, what do you mean?"

"Well I mean what way of do-."

"Never mind! Anyways, for your information, I haven't gotten any ass."

"I see, so your stuck in the friend zone."

**Friend Zone, no, no, no, friend zone!**

"What the f--k are you two talking about."

"I'm just saying Lil-bro, you better shove your tongue down this girl's throat, before your stuck in the friend zone."

"Wheres Temari?"

"Oh, trying to change the subject now."

"Where the f--ck is she already."

"Alright, alright, she'll be here in a in about an hour."

"Why?"

"Cause some asshole stole her seat right from under her nose, the little bastard. So are you going to introduce me to your little friend, or am I going to have to go stalker mode on your ass."

**Oh, god not stalker mode, anything but that.**

"Alright, alright, I'll introduce you to Hinata."

"Ah, Hinata, eh, nice name."

**I swear, if he has any naughty thoughts about Hinata, I'll personally neuter him.**

So we began our search for Hinata, an hour later, and we still haven't found her.

"Great, another field trip incident."

"What field trip incident?"

"It's nothing you need to know about, just keep searching!"

"Hey is that her over there."

I looked to the direction my brother was pointing to see Hinata being hugged to death by some guy. **Wait ah minute, Hinata, guy, hugging … … … NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"Hinata!"

"Oh, Gaara, just in time. I'd like you to meet, my friend, Kiba, and his dog, Akamaru."

"Yo."

I looked the boy over. He was alright looking, with his red birth marks and messy brown hair, I should probably watch him.

"So your-." I began.

"Hey, your that son of a bitch who stole my sister's seat, I'll kill your ass."

"Well if it isn't batman, shouldn't you be watching out for the bat signal."

"Say that again bitch and blow freak in head."

"Bring it-." He was interrupted when some strange guy hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him out.

"That's for leaving all the lugged to me, you dog f--cker. Oh, hey Hinata."

"Hello Shino, this is my friend Gaara and-."

"My brother Kankouro."

I started to look over this "Shino". Pretty much a nerd, with those Harry Potter shades, and over size coat. Not a threat. Now with a new rival on my hands, this summer should prove to interesting.

_

* * *

Well, a bit more serious this time, but hope you still like it, the ransom is 10 reviews this time. _


	9. A New Roomie

A New Roomie

_Sorry it took so long, thanks for the reviews._

_

* * *

Hinata POV _

I was just sitting in my cabin thinking. **I can't believe that guy was Gaara's brother, they look nothing alike, Gaara is mysterious, handsome, and bad boy sexy. While his brother looks like he just walked out of a batman convention, and whats up with the face paint, Halloween was months ago. **I pondered, and pondered on what way, at all, the two boys look alike and one answer always came up. **I got nothing. **Whens suddenly the door swung open. A strange women with blond hair in four frizzy ponytails, and a lavender dress, appeared where the door used to be. **Where did she come from, the "we love crack" convention. **

"Yo new roomie, whats up?"

"H-h-hello, I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"Temari's the name, camps the game."

"S-so you kn-know anybody h-here."

"Just my sibling, Kankouro and-."

"G-Gaara!"

**Gaara has a sister to, which also brings up another question, does all of Gaara's family belong in some strange convention of some sort?**

"You know my little less bro, how? I mean … are you giving him a free blow job, or-."

"N-N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**ICK, ICK ICK, ICK, WELL … MAYBE, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

"OK, OK, I got it, well how then?"

"H-hes a f-friend. He also g-gave me this t-teddy b-bear."

I handed mister Wiggles (the bear) to Temari, very reluctantly I might add.

"Wow, I can't believe Gaara gave you this? It's like his most cherished thing in the world, and also, ...did he pimp it up?"

"Oh, n-no he d-didn't, his r-roommate N-Naruto did, I heard him b-brag a-about it."

"Oh, really? Well in that case my little brother better watch his back."

"W-why?"

"Cause one night he'll wake up and find this Naruto guy ass-raping him."

"WHAT!"

**Did she just say Naruto might shove his Kiwi's up Gaara's ass, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not my Gaara-, I mean Naruto!**

"I mean, who ever makes a bear this fagtastic, likes balls, thats all I'm going to say."

**Well, now since I think about it Naruto does seem look at Gaara's crotch sometimes. Note to Self: Buy Gaara steel underwear, just in case. **I was about to die from my brain exploding at the very thought of Naruto even considering doing something like that, when the door opened to reveal satisfied Sakura coming back from her afternoon Sasuke stalking.

"W-welcome S-Sakura."

"Hey Hinata, who's the new girl?"

"I'm Temari, your new roomie."

"Oh, well in that case we need some new ground rules.1. You don't go near Sasuke, he MINE. 2. You do not mess with my Sasuke Shrine, NO TOUCHY! 3. You do not befriend the Ino-pig next door."

A look of shock and disgust crossed Temari's face as Sakura went on and on about how Temari would stay away from Sasuke and hate Ino. Anyways Sakura seemed quite happy ... to happy for comfort.

"S-so Sakura, d-did something good h-happen on your d-daily stalking."

"The most wonderful thing in the world."

**Thank God, the bastard finally ask her out. Maybe now Sakura will be a sane person.**

"I got Sasuke's chewed up gum before Ino-pig!"

**Or maybe not.**

"Well I'm going to see if Sasuke is swimming, this time I'm sure I'll pull down his pants. Well see you girls."

Only after a minute of Sakura's leave Temari burst into a thousand words. She kept going on and on about how hard it will be to live with a lunatic, and how cute I would look with Gaara, and then she went all out.

"Now Hinata, can you make two promises to me."

"Um ... o-OK." I said meekly.

"1. You bang Gaara before the end of the summer."

"Wh-wha-what?"

**Oh my god, she did not just ask that.**

"2. Is that I will be expecting a niece or nephew, or whatever, by the end of the summer, from you."

_Hinata Dies_

**oh crap ... I think I just shit my pants.**

"Well see ya."

I was to shocked to move your answer, well could you after having to promise to that, I don't think so. One, and only one thought crossed my mind, at that very moment.

**This is so fucked! o0**

_That's it for this chapter, have fun waiting for the next one. So, your all probably asking "why mister Wiggles?" well because of the show the Wiggle, which so flippin gay, and the bear is supposedly gay so, make the connection. Please review, no ransom._


	10. Gaara's Freaky Morning

Gaara's Freaky Morning

_So sorry for the long wait, but I have been temporally retarded, and could not think. So sorry again. Here is the long waited chapter_.

* * *

Gaara POV 

**'Hinata has friends … that are guys! WHAT IF THEY HAVE A CRUSH ON HER, OR SHE HAS CRUSH ON ONE THEM. OH MY GOD, WHAT IF THEY ARE DOING A THREESOME RIGHT NOW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIRTY PICTURES!'** As the minutes went by, my mental statabilitie was failing me, or at least it would if I ever had It. I was pissed, more pissed than when Kankouro drew naked ladies on the walls at home, and blamed it on ME! Then I had to blame it on Temari, which landed our father in, 'Accept Your Daughter' classes. I learned a very important lesson that day, Temari's anger issues are scarier than Gai in a speedo. **'I mean, who do those jerks think they are, coming in and being all buddy buddy with my girl. Bastards!'**

"Little bro … please stop looking like your going to blow up something, cause you make me want to go and call the bomb squad."

I just gave him my famous death glare.

"If you could kill people with that stare, you would wipe out the entire human race, and then have to fuck a goat to repopulate the world, so if I were you I'd stop before having to father deformed goat people."

To spacey to care about his oppinion, I spoke of what was stuck in my mind.

"Kankouro … do you think I'm good looking."

"Honestly … …. …. FUCK NO!"

"WHAT!" That was not what I excepted.

"What I mean Gaara, is… … you look like a Fuckin Irish Freddy, and compared to me a piece of crap on the sidewalk."

"Well you look like a cross dressing batman groopy, with all that make up and crap."

"This is face paint, not make up. Unlike make up, face paint is manly."

"There is nothing manly about lipstick."

"Shut up you, … you … gothic lepardcon."

Before I could make a come back, or kill Kankouro, a very surprised voice called out.

"HE IS!"

A very entoxicated Temari stepped into the room clumsily. As Temari walked closer into the room, she pointed accusingly at me.

"You bastard! How dare you pose as my little brother, EVIL LEPARDCON!"

"Temari what are you talking about, it's me, Gaara."

"Cut the crap, you irish migate, and give me your gold."

"Temari, your cra-" Before I could finish, my head was hit with a flying chair. I was laying on the floor now, with Temari searching my pockets and Kankouro dying from laughter.

"What are you laughing bat boy?" Temari had stopped mugging me and turned to the now terrified Kankouro.**'Temari is usually the sensiable one, what could possibly make her act like thi- wait she hasn't had it!'**

"Temari you haven't had, … … POCKY!" _dun,dun,duuun_

Temari stopped beating the crap out of Kankouro and turn to me, "Gaara when did you get here." Her eye was twitchin the whole time.

"I'm guessing yes."

"Gaara, I have the greatest news ever!"

I wasn't really listening to her at that point, since I was to busy wondering about the still body that used to be my big brother. '**Is he dead, … god I hope so, that would save me soooooooo much trouble.' **I walked over to him, and kicked him. Nothing **'Well that's one down.'**

"I'm rooming with your little friend Hinata!"

**'One to go.'**

"What! You didn't say anthing stupid did you."

An expression of total fear, and realization hit her face. "N-no, not at all."

"Temari, I swear if you-."

" POCKY STICKS OF DOOM!" Temari screams as she starts to throwing abnormally sharp sticks of pocky at me.

"How could they give this stuff to children!" I screamed as I dived to the floor.

Now after 10 minutes of trying to escape the evil pocky sticks, and having to do postions that not even a hooker would know, Temari ran out of pocky, and was freaking out, screaming, "My Prrreeecccious, my Prrreeecccious!"

"Hey, why don't you go to the pool, and set off some of your Pocky sticks of insanity there."

"Wonderful idea little brother, come bat fag, and let us bring chaos to the pooool, MMMWWWAHHHH, HA, HA, HA, MWAH."

Kankouro didn't move an inch.

"Where there will be girls wearing skimpy bikinis." Temari added.

Kankouro was out the door, leaving a dust cloud the size of Texas behind him, while screaming, " Come to me my lovelys." And the horrifide screams of thousands of girls following it.

"Bye bye now." Temari skipped out the door.

"I hate my life." And I walked out the door, to save my Hinata from the evil dog and bug. I searched for hours (actually five minutes) and when I finally found her, the dog was hanging on her like a drunken monkey.

"Yo, Hinata isn't that your little red head staker dude, Gaara was it."

"Oh Gaara, I'm glad you're here. Wanna come with us to the pool."

"Sure I'd love to." Then we all skipped like we were those tardes on the yellow brick road, and when we got there was a cold welcome from the bug-nerd himself.

"You all came just in time, these two Maniacs just left." I knew exactly who he was talking about.

Kiba and Hinata gave him disbelieving looks so he started explaining, but before he could utter a word I screamed, "Get in before they come back." Everybody moved like frickin Flash on speed, three minutes later we were all in the pool, and then I heard dog boy scream, "Chicken, chicken!" I could tell that this was going to be a long day.

_

* * *

OMG I'm evil, I left you guys with a cliff hanger, anyways the Ransom is 10 reviews, and I'd like to apologize on making this chap so short and for not updating soon, so seey. _


End file.
